Mummies Alive protectors of sand (character and plot line info)
by Tre-Harr
Summary: Finished a few stories and so its time to start new ideas. This is a re-imagining of the 90's cartoon Mummies Alive set in ancient Egypt follows the story how the pharaoh's vizier wished to be in power by killing the Pharaoh's family & how the 4 protectors of Prince Raemka can stop him. It would be great to hear your R/R I've now posted part of the main story so please take a look
1. Mummies Alive (plot lines)

Raemka born to the Pharaoh of the land.

Menkauhor's rein as Pharaoh made sure Egypt ruled the world.

However the royal vizier named Shakir as a clear eye on the throne of the Pharaoh; he could taste the power within his grasp and is driven to take the crown.

The Pharaoh has gathered four guardians of might; Jahi, Ra, Ammon and Nefertum to protect what he holds dear to his heart.

Each protector stands in battle with their weapons and armour to protect the Pharaoh's rein and family; and to protect the ways of Egypt.

The protector's must stand to defend Frisco bay.

The protector's of the future Pharaoh.

The protector's of 1525-BC.

The protector's must stand to defend Western Gate.

The protector's must do all they can to save the day; as they stand up against Shakir's forces for the Pharaoh.

-Pharaoh Menkauhor Kaiu was the greatest ruler of all Egypt and liked by all. Menkauhor treated his people well and guides to to a time of prosperity; giving them power, land and a lively hood.

-Shakir comes to be the Pharaoh's vizier.

-Khuit marries the Pharaoh three years into his rein as Pharaoh. She then gave birth at 19 to Subira, then later at 24 to Prince Raemka. On the day of his birth young Raemka is given a small kitten as a gift by his people; Latifah. Khuit asked her husband to watch over Saqqare and help in its posterity; which the Pharaoh gladly did.

-Menkauhor has a vision for his prosperous Egypt and what is must be; he in turns builds an army ready to protect his Egypt.

-His top vizier Shakir warns the Pharaoh against this path, as he believes that the gold of the city should be given to the Pharaoh's royal court.

-In time the path Pharaoh Kaiu had set for his Egypt sadly leads to war, which cuts through the very heart of Egypt more than anyone had expected and Menkauhor knew he had to leave for the front line to guide his troops in battle.

-The night before the Pharaoh leaves for war he came to speak to his children. "I will be gone for some mouths, I want you to know that you are safe.' he handed them both amulets. 'Never take these off and I know that you will be safe and protected by the gods."

-To please his loyal vizier Pharaoh Kaiu leaves his wife, family and royal house in the hands of Shakir, while he is off in battle. Shakir welcomed this chance at leadership and he soon became the main figurehead in the capital.

However, the power has gone to the vizier's head and Shakir's leadership couldn't be trusted. The people were forced to follow his laws, as there is no other option left to them; either pay him or face imprisonment.

-Word had gotten back to Shakir that the court was not happy with his leadership and ready to send word to the Pharaoh on the front line. Shakir definitely wasn't willing to relinquish his glorious power and he started to plot and scheme behind the Pharaoh's back.

-Queen Khuit was worried about Shakir and spoke with Menkauhor to watch over her son and daughter.

-Shakir is determined to keep control at all costs and was forced to contact Kaiu's general Gahiji.

-War had it that the general was send back to the capital; in hopes of gaining Gahiji as a pawn in his plan Shakir visits the general before he could speak with Rashidi.

-Shakir started to cloud the general's judgement. He had convinced Gahiji that the pharaoh shouldn't be troubled by the courts foolishness and that the Pharoah's place is at the front line.

-When the council member and the queen send a messenger to the front line Gahiji was true to his agreement with Shakir and ordered the messenger back to the city without seeing the Pharaoh.

-In fear of his family the messenger informs Shakir that it was council member Rashidi who had sent the messenger.

-Shakir next step was to silence the council member and went to visit Rashidi, some harsh words were spoken between the vizier and the council member, in the end the young prince over heard what was said. Rashidi ordered the prince to run. "It is time your father knew the truth!"

-The queen's servant helped the young prince mount his horse; Raemka thanked her for her help and also about the injured council member.

-Raemka rushed down the corridor of the palace and out of the palace. Raemka came to the city gates. The two guards came to the prince's protection.

Shakir had gathered soldier's by his side to stop the prince.

The guards agree to help the prince get out of the city, but they were spotted by Shakir who was forced to chase after Raemka.

-The trio rode out to the battle camp and Raemka ran inside the royal tent to speak to his father.

-The Pharaoh was taken back at seeing his son standing there before him, however before Raemka could tell his father the truth Gahiji entered the tent. Raemka informed his father of Shakir's actions.

-Shakir came over the dune and could see the camp. However Shakir's need for power led him to enter the camp of the Pharaoh rather than run. '__Neither Raemka nor the Pharaoh will be able to stop me, I will have my kingdom.__'

-Pharaoh Kaiu was anger at what he had heard. Shakir came to speak with Pharaoh Kaiu to try and talk the Pharaoh around. Gahiji actually spoke out in Shakir's defence in front of the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh had no other option, but to return to the capital and to put things right

-Thank to the queen's servant Rashidi's body is found back at the palace and taken to see the healer; luckily for the council member he lives.

-Shakir watches on as the Pharaoh's soldier's hunt for him.

-Gahiji was striped of his rank and sent to a far off Egyptian out post. Guards moved in ready to place Shakir in chain, however Shakir escaped in fled into the desert.

-Pharaoh Kaiu asked to speak to the two guards that had accompanied Raemka, brother's Akins and Jiha. He asked them to accompany the royal horse back to the capital, which they both agreed.


	2. Mummies Alive (characters)

**Royal House of Kaiu: -**

**Menkauhor Kaiu**

Status: -Pharaoh and ruler of all of Egypt.

Known Family: -Khuit Kau (wife,) Prince Raemka Kaiu (son) and Princess Subira (daughter.)

**Khuit Kaiu**

Status: -Queen. Age: -40

Known Family: -Menkauhor Kaiu (husband,) Prince Raemka (son) and Subira (daughter.)

**Subira** (patient) Kaiu.

Status: -Princess. Age: -21.

Known Family: -Menkauhor Kaiu (father,) Khuit Kaiu (mother) and Raemka Kaiu (brother.)

Love interest: -Ammon.

**Raemka Kaiu**

Status: -Prince. Age: -16. Gender: -Male.

Known Family: -Menkauhor Kaiu (father,) Khuit Kaiu (mother) and Subira Kaiu (sister.)

**Latifah** (pleasant)

Status: -Raemka's pet cat.

**Protectors to the House of Kaiu: -**

**Jahi** (dignified)

Age: -29. Status: -Soldier and Royal Guard.

Patron Goddess: -Horus; god of the sky. Patron Colours: -Blue and Gold.

Animal Sign: -Hawk. Element: -Wind.

Weapons and Armour: -Bow and arrows; quiver. Helmet and body armour.

Fighting Style: -Kuta fist fighting.

Known Relatives: -Talibah (wife,) Paki (son,) Akins (brother) and Khnurn (nephew.)

**Ra** (sun) Age: -28.

Patron Goddess: -Renenutet. Patron Colours: -Green and Bronze.

Animal Sign: -Snake. Element: -Earth.

Weapons and Armour: -Sword, hatchet, sickle-sword and dagger. Helmet and body armour.

Fighting Style: -Tahtib stick fighting.

**Ammon** (hidden one) Age: -27.

Patron Goddess: -Khnum (god who created men.) Patron Colours: -Purple and White.

Animal Sign: -Ram. Element: -Fire.

Weapons: -Spear, javelin and battle-axe. Protection: -Long Shield and body armour.

Fighting Style: -Kuta fist fighting.

Love Interest: -Subira.

**Nefertiri** (beautiful creation) **Nefertum** (the beautiful one who closes)

Age: -25.

Patron Goddess: -Bastet. Patron Colours: -Red and Silver.

Animal Sign: -Cat. Element: -Water.

Weapons: -Cudgel, mace and whip. Protection: -Shield and body armour.

Fighting Style: -Tahtib stick fighting.

**Talibah** (seeks knowledge)

Known Relatives: -Jahi (husband) and Paki (son.)

**Paki** (witness)

Known Relatives: -Jahi (father,) Talibah (mother,) Akins (uncle) and Khnurn (cousin.)

**Keket** (darkness)

Status: -Servant at the palace.

**Gahiji** (hunter)

Status: -Leader of Menkauhor's army.

**Rashidi**

Status: -(deceased.)

**Villain: -**

**Shakir** (Grateful)

Status: -Vizier to the Kaiu's house.

Patron God: -Khepri, sun and rebirth. Patron Colours:** -**Purple, Maroon and Black.

Animal Sign: -Scarab beetle. Element: -Earth.

**Gwynn**

Status: -Shakir's snake.

**Akins** (Brave boy) Ages: -34.

Patron Goddess: -Selket (goddess of death.) Animal Sign: -Scorpion.

Element: -Fire.Patron Colours:** -**Red, Black and Bronze.

Fighting Style: -Kuta fist fighting.

Weapon: -Battle Axe and Sword.

Known Relatives: -(wife,) Khnurn (son,) Jahi (brother,) Talibah (sister-in-law) and Paki (nephew.)

**Khnurn** (Mythical reborn sun) Ages: -17.

Patron Goddess: -Neith, goddess of hunting, weaving and wisdom. Animal Sign: -Spider.

Patron Colours: -Green, Silver and Red. Element: -Water.

Weapon: -Mace and Hatchet.

Fighting Style: -Kuta fist and Tahtib stick fighting.

Known Relatives: -Akins (father,) ( mother,) Jahi, (uncle) and Paki (cousin.)

**Chione** (Daughter of the Nile) Ages: -20.

Patron God: -Sobek (god of the crocodile.) Animal Sign: -Crocodile.

Element: -Wind. Patron Colours:** -**Brown and Green.

Weapons: -Bow and Arrow; quiver.

**Ankh **(life) Age: -26.

Patron God: -Anubis, protecting the dead. Animal Sign: -Jackal.

Patron Colours: -Blue, Red and Green.

Weapon: -Club and Spear.

**Anpu** (dead god)

Patron God: -Apep (god of Darkness and Chaos.) Animal Sign: -Snake. Element: -Metal.

**Fenuku** (born late)

Patron god: -Sheta (night.) Animal Sign: - Turtle. Element: -Wood.

**Tehuti** (god of the elements)

Patron god: -Kek (darkness.) Animal Sign: -Frog. Element: -Wind.

**Shalise** (beatiful)

Animal Sign: -Lioness. Goddess: -Sekhmet Powerful one of war and battle.

Colour: -Red. Element: -Earth.

Armour: -Lion battle mask.

**Ammit**

Status: -Shalise's pet lizard. Goddess: -Devourer of the dead.

**Horace** (hour)**Talon**

Status: -Roman Soldier.

Armour and Weapons: -Bronze plated battle suit, large shield, spear and sword.

Raemka born to the king of the land. Menkauhor's ruin as Pharaoh made sure Egypt ruled the world.

However the royal vizier named Shakir as eyes on the ruin and tries to get him through the night.

Shakir could taste the power within his grasp and was driven to take the crown.

The Pharaoh has gathered four guardians of might to protect what he holds dear.

Each protector stands in battle with their weapons and armour.

The protector's of the Pharaoh's ruin and family.

The protector's of the ways of Egypt.

The protector's stand on the Frisco bay.

The protector's of the future Pharaoh.

The protector's from 1525-BC

The protector's stand on the Western Gate.

The protector's going to save the day as they stand up against Shakir's forces for the Pharaoh.


End file.
